A escolha
by Samy Higurashi
Summary: Kagome ve InuYasha beijando a Kikyou, o que acontecerá? One shot inukag


**A escolha**

- Vamos filha, acorde! – disse minha mãe me chacoalhando – É bom se agasalhar bem, está muito frio!

- Já? Não posso faltar hoje mãe? – perguntei com a voz fraca.

- Claro que não. Levante-se logo e se arrume – e dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto.

Lá estava eu, em uma fria manhã de segunda-feira. Vi no jornal que hoje seria um dos dias mais frios do ano! Os termômetros marcavam seis graus Celsius.

Fazia tempo que eu não acordava cedo para ir à escola, afinal eu quase sempre estava na Era Feudal.

Mas hoje eu não estou lá.......... Por quê?

Bom, tudo começou ontem. Eu, o Shippou, o Miroku, a Sango e o InuYasha, tínhamos dormido na cabana da Kaede.

Quando eu acordei, vi que o InuYasha não estava mais lá. Miroku, Sango e Shippou, ainda estavam dormindo. Devia ser por volta de 10 da manhã.

Eu fiquei um pouco preocupada com ele, e logo saí para procurá-lo.

Procurei por todo vilarejo, mas não o encontrei. Fui em direção à floresta, mais precisamente para a árvore Sagrada. O dia estava com um espesso nevoeiro, então eu vi apenas sombras, mas quando me aproximei, vi algo que eu não queria ver: o InuYasha beijando a Kikyou.

Eu não consegui conter as lágrimas que, a essa altura, já corriam pelo meu rosto. InuYasha devia ter sentido o cheiro das minhas lágrimas, porque assim que eu comecei a chorar ele parou de beijar a Kikyou e olhou em minha direção. Como os sentidos dele são mais aguçados que os dos humanos, ele me viu mesmo com a névoa.

- Kagome....

Foi o que eu ouvi ele dizer, antes de eu sair correndo. Eu não agüentava ver aquela cena, foi como se o mundo tivesse desmoronado.

Eu corri o mais rápido que pude até a cabana da Kaede, peguei minha mochila e sai sem fazer barulho para não acordar ninguém.

Então fui rapidamente para o poço come-ossos e pulei, não tive coragem de olhar para trás.

Passei a tarde toda trancada no meu quarto chorando, tentando esquecer o InuYasha, me lamentando por tê-lo conhecido.

Logo a noite chegou, eu não conseguia mais chorar. Acho que o que o InuYasha dizia sobre mim(que eu era apenas uma detectora de fragmentos da jóia) é a mais pura verdade. Não sei o que me levou a pensar que um dia eu seria algo especial para ele.

Em meio desses pensamentos adormeci. E assim voltamos à fria Segunda-feira.

Arrumei-me logo e fui para a escola. Não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma aula.

- Higurashi! – chamou a professora de Matemática – Você está se sentindo bem? Acho melhor você ir para a enfermaria

- Hai – dizendo isso saí da sala.

Não estava a fim de ficar na sala e também não estava conseguindo prestar atenção, era melhor ficar fora mesmo.

---------------------------

Na Era Feudal ( agora é o InuYasha narrando)

Senti o cheiro de lágrimas, ao olhar na direção do cheiro, vi de quem eram as lágrimas

- Kagome.....

Foi a única coisa que consegui falar antes dela sair correndo, eu ia sair correndo atrás mas Kikyou me segurou

- Ela é mais importante do que eu para você? – Kikyou me perguntou

Eu não respondi, eu não sabia o que responder. Kikyou soltou meu braço e seus youkais carregadores de alma a envolveram e começaram a carregá-la para longe de mim.

- Volte! - gritei

- Voltarei quando você ME escolher – e dizendo isso ela foi embora

O desespero tomou conta de mim, teria que escolher um das duas........Mas qual?

Logo voltei para a cabana da Kaede velhota, todos ainda estavam dormindo, mas a cama de Kagome estava vazia e sua grande mochila não estava lá. Ela tinha voltado para a era dela, o que não posso negar, me entristeceu.

Não posso ir buscá-la........ Não até me decidir, não quero magoá-la mais.

Eu passei boa parte da tarde pensando, e como já era de se esperar, o Shippou, o Miroku e a Sango ficaram me atazanando, dizendo que devia ir buscar a Kagome.

Com a chegada da noite, como não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão resolvi ir dormir, o que foi muito difícil. Eu não conseguia esquecer aquela cena: Kagome me olhando, chorando sem parar e logo saindo correndo.

Mas será que ela gosta mesmo de mim? E quanto à Kikyou, o que ela sente por mim? Será amor ou ódio?

E assim adormeci. Acordei na manhã seguinte com alguém pulando em cima de mim. Esse alguém? Era Shippou que pulando, gritava: "Você não foi buscar a Kagome ainda??". Como resposta dei um belo cascudo nele e sai da cabana, este dia estava realmente frio....

---------------------

Na Era Atual ( Kagome narrando)

Não consegui ficar um minuto sequer sem pensar no InuYasha. Talvez seja melhor eu deixar os dois em paz. Isso já aconteceu, e eu acabei voltando para o InuYasha, acho que voltei por causa da minha teimosia. Ela já tinha escolhido a Kikyou, eu não devia ter voltado....... (N/A: Kagome está se referindo ao episódio "Quero voltar ao lugar que nos conhecemos)"

Estava na hora do almoço. Comi rápido e fui para o meu quarto. A única que me deixava feliz era o fato de que eu não precisava estudar, porque o Houjou muito preocupado comigo, me explicou toda a matéria depois da aula e eu entendi tudo, por incrível que pareça....

Acho que desta vez eu vim para minha Era e não volto mais.

Será que o InuYasha não percebe que eu gosto dele? Ou ele me odeia tanto assim? É melhor eu esquecê-lo de vez.

Para me distrair um pouco eu fui a uma lan house, para entrar no msn e ler umas fanfics. Ler fics não ajudou a me distrair, pois cada vez que aparecia algum beijo, eu me lembrava da cena que eu havia visto ontem. Achei melhor voltar para casa e arranjar algo para fazer lá.

----------------------

Na Era Feudal ( Inu narrando)

Vou resolver isso hoje ainda e dizendo isso subi em uma árvore para pensar.

Mas como saber de quem eu gosto mais? Pensei por um tempo e logo resolvi: vou "analisar" o que sinto por cada uma delas.

Bom, quando estou com a Kikyou eu sinto um pouco de frieza e tristeza. Quando estou com a Kagome.... É diferente, será que ela só serve para detectar os fragmentos ou será que eu sinto algo a mais por ela?

Mal conclui o meu pensamento e já sabia o que tinha que fazer. Desci rapidamente da árvore, fui em direção ao poço come-ossos e pulei sem hesitar.

Chegando na Era da Kagome fui em direção à janela do quarto dela. Só agora reparei que já estava anoitecendo.

Quando olhei pela janela vi que ela estava lendo uma das tais "revistas". Bati no vidro para chamar a atenção dela. Ao me ver ela ficou com uma expressão triste no rosto, mas veio abrir a janela.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou secamente.

Ouvir aquilo foi como se uma pedra tivesse me atingido. Por que ela está falando desse jeito comigo? Mas de qualquer jeito eu tinha que me explicar e me declarar. Era agora ou nunca.

- Eu... Andei pensando sobre.... Nós – respondi pausadamente.

- Eu sei – disse Kagome suspirando – Eu não vou mais ir para a Era Feudal, não vou mais incomodar vocês e --

- Não! – cortei-a – Deixe-me terminar antes de você se decidir. Bom como eu ia dizendo, eu realmente amei a Kikyou, mas desde que você apareceu na minha vida eu comecei a me apaixonar por você.

- A Kikyou nunca me deu tanta alegria quanto você me dá – continuei – Antes de você aparecer eu nunca confiei em ninguém, nunca tive amigos. Você me mostrou como a vida pode ser boa e feliz. Além de tudo você é a única, fora minha mãe, que me aceita como eu sou..... Um hanyou. A Kikyou sempre quis que eu me tornasse humano.

- Eu amava a Kikyou, mas agora...... Eu te amo! – conclui com firmeza.

Kagome estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Por que você está chorando? Eu falei algo errado? – perguntei com o coração apertado.

- Não, eu estou chorando de felicidade – respondeu sorrindo – Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir isso! Eu também te amo!

Abri um sorriso, pulei para dentro do quarto e dei um suave beijo nos seus lábios.

- Nunca vou te deixar, minha Kagome!

FIM

Oie gente,

E ai o que acharam. Eu escrevi essa fic quando eu estava num momento de extrema depressão.

Espero que gostem.

Valeu Amanda-chan por ter revisado.

Beijos

Samy Higurashi


End file.
